


Calvin Kleine Nachtmusik

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shawn, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Nick, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Gags, Humiliation, Kinda, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spanking, Sub Shawn, Top Nick, Underwear, Underwear Kink, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: This is just shameless Smut thanks to that Calvin Klein ad Shawn Mendes just did + Nick's photoshoot wearing Calvins I'm not sorry.





	Calvin Kleine Nachtmusik

          This was wrong, Shawn knew it, but he hadn’t seen Nick in so long so when the older man invited him up to his hotel room he couldn’t refuse.

 

The moment they walked in Nick shut the door, the sound of the lock clicking into place seemed to set something off in both of them and Nick was on him, pressing Shawn against the wall with force. Their lips met and Shawn groaned into Nick’s mouth, feeling his back against the wall, mind flitting to all the other times this had happened.

 

He left himself drift in the moment, the feel of those lips against his, Nick’s stubble leaving that subtle burn he loves to feel on his cheeks or between them, whichever place Nick decides he wants to put his mouth today.

 

They kiss and make out as Nick quickly strips them both down to their underwear, remarking how hot he found that ad campaign Shawn had just done, how much it made him want Shawn once more. Soon they’re on the bed, caught in the throws of passion, Shawn wants to give in entirely to it all, but there’s a thought that grows louder and louder in his mind until he can no longer ignore it even witht eh feverish press of Nick’s body against his.

 

“Wait, I can’t!” Shawn says prying himself away, or at least his face. Their bodies are still touching everywhere, skin against skin in the most glorious way.

 

“What?” Nick asks, still trying to press soft kisses to Shawn’s neck that send shivers down the younger man’s spine.

 

“We… We can’t,” Shawn ekes out, breathless. “You’re married now… This is wrong...” He’s overcome by guilt, knowing this isn’t right, that he can’t do this anymore.

 

“Baby… Baby, shh, don’t worry,” Nick whispers, cupping Shawn’s face and kissing him, clearly pleased when Shawn reciprocates. “She knows.”

 

That shocks Shawn, his eyes opening wide as he stares at Nick’s face, looking for any sign of dishonesty. “She knows?”

 

“Mhm, in fact she wants to watch. I have some cameras set up, figured we’d make a little sex tape. Then later I’m gonna be between her legs as she watches me eat you out and rail you on our flat-screen. Maybe if I’m good she’ll even get out the strap-on and fuck me as hard as I’m gonna fuck you, baby...” Nick’s voice is smooth a silk as he speaks and Shawn feels his entire body tingle with desire.

 

“She’s okay with this… With you and me?”

 

“As long as I come home to her she is. Besides, she thinks it’s hot that with you I’m the Dominant one. She doesn’t get to see that side of me. She told me she can’t wait to hear you call me Daddy as I fuck you open.”

 

That’s all it takes for Shawn to acquiesce, body going pliant beneath Nick’s adroit hands. He feels those fingers run over his smooth skin, tracing the lines of definition and newly acquired muscle since last they’d been this intimate.

 

A silent moan parts Shawn’s lips as Nick kisses down his chest, sucking each nipple in turn until they perk up. He’s biting his lips to keep the wanton moans from spilling forth, knowing how much Nick likes it when they’re bitten-red and wanting. That tongue moves lower, coasting across the planes of his abs until they meet the barrier between them and his underwear. Nick’s tongue glides across, tantalizing and agonizing all at once as his hands slide up Shawn’s thighs.

 

“Fuck..” Shawn breathes, feeling Nick’s hands slip underneath, gripping handfuls of his ass as the older man’s teeth catch at his waistband, tugging the Calvin’s down slowly to reveal Shawn’s throbbing passion.

 

Nick takes his time pulling them off, kissing up his legs as he lifts them up and places each one over his shoulders once they’re free. Shawn watches, mesmerized, as Nick takes a sniff of them, and even though they’re clean there’s something so debauched about the move that he moans out “Daddy...”

 

He’s intimately aware that Nick said there are cameras recording them, filming his submission, the way he gives in so easily to Nick each time, opens himself up to all the vulnerability he can’t get with anyone else. There’s something terrifying in the thought someone could see it, but there’s also something thrilling about knowing Nick’s wife is going to watch it, that they’ll be thinking of him the next time they make love, and finally that he gets to have this again, at least for tonight.

 

Suddenly Nick pulls him down, grinding his clothed erection against Shawn’s bare ass, making him giggle.

 

“Gonna be a good boy for Daddy tonight?” Nick asks, leaning in to nip at his lips.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Shawn answers, feeling Nick grab each of his wrists and pull them over his head/ At first he thinks it’s just to expose his pits as Nick licks over each one, but he holds his wrists down which means more than that.

“Keep them under the pillow, baby,” Nick whispers, and Shawn complies, slipping his hands beneath the cotton pillow and keeping them there. He knows the other man is certain he’ll stay, he doesn’t need to be held down or pinioned with ropes, although they’d done that before too, Shawn is a good boy and he’ll stay put when ordered.

 

Abruptly Nick jumps up onto his knees, then climbs to his feet, for the first time tonight towering over Shawn in a way that gets his blood flowing south even faster. Nick takes his time stripping off his own Calvins, teasing Shawn with the reveal of his delicious cock. It’s hard, thick and long, not something insane and intimidating like some porn stars, but more than enough to fill Shawn in every way, just how he likes.

 

When Nick sits back down on Shawn’s chest he balls up his underwear with one hand, and with the other his thumb presses on Shawn’s lips until they open, sucking the thumb in and wetting it.

 

“Good boy,” Nick says, pulling his jaw open gently before shoving the balled up underwear into Shawn’s mouth. The taste isn’t Shawn’s favorite, but the act sets him off nonetheless, muffled groans coming from his chest.

 

Nick licks and laves all over Shawn’s body, driving him wild, especially as each time he dips lower towards the place Shawn wants his mouth most he avoids his member, his balls, his taint, anything that would give him that pure pleasure he’s begging for. His fingers flex beneath the pillow and his toes curl with anticipation. By the time Nick finally takes him into his mouth he half screams against the makeshift gag in his mouth.

Shawn’s cock is long and reedy, a grower more than a shower, but more than a mouthful at his peak. Nick takes him expertly to the base and even though it should be impossible the man smirks around the cock in his mouth. When he finally pulls off he licks his middle finger before latching onto Shawn’s head again, expert tongue swirling around and underneath his foreskin. Shawn nearly cries when that finger slips between his cheeks, rubbing at his entrance and making his knees shake.

 

The whimpers begin to grow louder as Nick works Shawn closer and closer to orgasm. That finger is a constant pressure, never pressing inside but always there, forcing Shawn to choose between fucking up into Nick’s willing mouth and grinding down on his finger.

 

Finally Nick takes away the choice by pulling off with a pop. He gives each ball one good suck before lifting Shawn’s hips and rolling him up a bit. It’s always difficult with Shawn’s lanky frame, but he holds his thighs there unbidden, knowing the burn will be worth it for what’s to come. Nick’s strong hands pry his cheeks apart, not that there’d ever be any resistance, tongue licking a broad stroke over his hole.

 

Folded in half like this Shawn’s cock begins to drip pre-cum directly onto his pretty face, there’s something erotic about the slight humiliation and shame that causes him, but then he looks up at Nick’s eyes, intense and loving as he tonguefucks his hole open, and shivers.

 

Nick reaches down to take the underwear gag out of his mouth, chuckling at how soaked in saliva it is. “You’re such a slut for Daddy aren’t you?”

 

“Yes Daddy… Fuck,” Shawn speaks, tongue feeling heavy after having his mouth filled for so long.

 

Filthy moans and pants fill the air as Shawn comes undone from Nick’s silver tongue. Nick’s got him right where he wants him and they both know it, Shawn’s chest rising and falling in heavy gasps as that tongue works inside him.

 

“FUCK!” Shawn shouts abruptly, unable to stop himself as he feels an orgasm about to blow. Nick grabs his balls fast, but its not enough to stop one blob of cum from leaking out onto Shawn’s own face. His balls aren’t released once the orgasm subsides though, Nick giving him a wicked look.

 

“You know you aren’t allowed to cum except on Daddy’s cock,” Nick chastises and Shawn squirms, feeling like every nerve is on edge, feeling his manhood being gripped so tight by his lover. “Going to have to punish you a bit.”

 

That’s when Nick begins to smack his balls. It isn’t hard enough to really hurt, but enough to make Shawn yelp, but he can’t even do anything because at the same time Nick goes back in with that masterful tongue, forcing him to ride the line between pain and pleasure. When he finally gives up taking it out on Shawn’s balls, Nick moves to that pert ass, spanking each cheek until both have turned a pretty pink.

 

“Please Daddy… Please,” Shawn begs, whimpering at each hit. He loves it all, but its so much, it’s almost too much after so long apart, but Nick knows just where his limits are and takes him right tot eh edge before stopping.

 

Before he has time to comprehend it all Nick has dropped him back onto the bed and flipped him over. Then he's manhandled until he’s facing the opposite way. There’s a huge mirror on that wall where the television normally would be and he can just make out a little camera sitting underneath it on the wardrobe it’s attached to.

 

“Need to get a better angle baby,” he whispers in his ear, giving Shawn’s ass one last spank, watching the red hand print appear before pulling his hips up into position.

 

This is what Shawn’s been waiting for, the anticipation nearly killing him. He stares into the mirror and sees how fucked out he already looks and he hasn’t even taken Nick’s cock yet. The thought that Priyanka will be watching this later, watching her husband take him from behind, making him his bitch for the night makes him throb even more. When Nick’s cock brushes over his hole he feels it twitch, desperate for more attention, to be filled.

 

Nick spits on his hole, pressing one finger in to judge how tight he is. Shawn’s head falls down, fingers curling into the sheets as he tries to remember to breathe. That’s when he feels a hand in his hair yanking him up.

“Watch yourself… I want to see that pretty face as I fuck your hole. Daddy wants to see you coming undone on his cock, panting and begging for it like the little slut you are. Arch that back, make way for me to get all the way in.”

 

Nick is demanding and powerful like this and Shawn gulps, nodding as best he can with his head tugged back like this. He loves this Nick the most, taking charge, dominating him just as much as he takes care of him. His knees spread on the bed of their own accord, cock aching as he feels Nick fingerfucking him senseless.

 

That’s when Nick grabs the lube from the nightstand and slather his cock up. Shawn can see him in the mirror, working his cock, teasing Shawn until the boy whimpers and shakes his ass.

 

Nick laughs and slaps his ass again before sliding his slick cock between Shawn’s cheeks. “Beg bitch.”

 

“Please, Nick, Sir, please fuck me...”

 

“More.”

 

“Fuck me Daddy, please… Please… Please Daddy fill me up with your cock, breed my bussy.” The words make him try to hide his face in shame but Nick won’t have it, gripping his hair with one hand and making him watch himself as Nick steadies his cock and begins to feed it in.

Shawn can see his face turning blotchy with embarrassment and exertion, both sets of cheeks just as pink as one another now as Nick fills him slowly. His eyes dilate until they’re just black pools, his cock leaking on the bed unattended.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, perfect,” Nick whispers into his ear, kissing him as he bottoms out and licking the moans out of his mouth.

 

Nick pulls out before slamming in again and Shawn howls, hitting a high note even he didn’t think he was capable of as he keens. Nick just smirks as he begins to fuck into Shawn relentlessly. By now Nick knows his body inside and out, literally, and that thick cock of Nick’s makes sure to glide over his prostate with every thrust, making his knees tremble and his hole quiver.

 

Those strong hands once more wrap around him, this time his neck, not choking just reassuring, like a collar made of just Nick’s fingers, and that’s when he really gives it to Shawn. He tries to stare back at Nick in the mirror, but soon his eyes are rolling back in his head as the pleasure overwhelms him. Shawn feels it building, unable to speak or move except to push back onto that cock more and more.

 

“Daddy…!” Shawn cries, cumming untouched all over the sheets, hole clenching down on Nick so tight he wonders how it doesn’t snap the man’s cock clean off. But Nick keeps fucking him, the over-stimulation almost too much until Nick’s balls slam against his reddened ass and he feels him pumping his seed into him.

“Fuck! Baby...” Nick moans, hands sliding over Shawn’s sweaty, convulsing body as he fucks him through their orgasms.

 

When they’re done he collapses on top of Shawn, kissing lazily at his neck. “Good boy, Shawn,” he intones, speaking the words against his skin more than anything.

 

“Love you… Nick,” Shawn says, unable to hide his feelings.

 

“Love ya too baby boy.”

 

Shawn can’t think of anything else, can’t feel or speak or move. He just lays there in Nick’s arms, feeling the warmth and weight of the man’s body atop him, and savors it. It may be the last time, or it may just be the first shoot of many for Nick’s new video catalog, he can’t know what’s going to happen, what collaborations will come from this, but he knows that he’ll take Nick whatever way he can have him and be happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I wouldn't ever write RPF but I've shipped this for a long time in private and tbh this ad was just the tipping point and I HAD to write something. Obviously this is all fake, has no bearing on what these real people do nor advocates these real people doing any of these things or that they would (insert ye olde FF.net legalese here)
> 
> Anyway enjoy some absolutely shameless and sinful Shawn/Nick porn y'all.
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs.
> 
> P.S. Bonus points to anyone who gets the title.


End file.
